


Headcanons No One Asked For

by stansebstan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Headcanon, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Randomness, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stansebstan/pseuds/stansebstan
Summary: Shit my brain comes up with instead of allowing me to function like a normal human being, perhaps by letting me sleep for a reasonable amount every once in a while, or maybe even concentrate on the task at hand, which at this point in time happens to be a super important exam.





	1. The Good Place / Good Omens

**Here's** ** what would ** ** _definitely_ ** ** happen if the ** **characters** ** from TGP ever met our Ineffable Husbands and Co.:**

Aziraphale being very confused by Michael ("Michael? How can your name be Michael?")

Crowley being pretty buddy-buddy with him. Michael is actually one of the few demons that he respects ("Leave it, angel, it's not like there's an infinite supply of names." "But Michael is the name of an archANGEL how can a foul demon share that name" "Excuse you that's not very nice.")

Eleanor having the biggest crush on Anathema, who is very flattered but also confused like um who are you and wHY DONT YOU HAVE AN AURA

Tahani probably judging the shit out of her ("Being a witch does not excuse poor fashion choices Eleanor" "FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A WITCH")

Jason wanting to be best friends with Adam and the Them making fun of him to the point it's almost bullying but he's too dumb to realise and even joins them which only amuses them more;

Az feeling bad for Jason so whenever he sees the Them making fun of him he makes sure that they are entertained better:

He does his magic act, which results in Crowley sighing deeply and shaking his head in embarrassment but he can't help but smile because he is being so CUTE

The Them making fun of Az now, and Crowley having none of that, so he miracles them to actually enjoy it and support him.

Jason is enjoying the show as well, even more than the kids.

Az being so HAPPY that someone actually finds it good that he strives to learn more and more and eventually becoming genuinely amazing.

Az absolutely LOVING Janet and spending hours just talking about E V E R Y T H I N G with her.

Chidi joining them and they geek out about their favourite philosophers.

Shawn and Gabriel somehow meeting and even though they are on opposite sides they kind of dig each other (probably because Gabriel is such a dick)

Eleanor being best friends with Crowley who is hesitant at first but then he totally becomes her bestie. She always tells him he needs to make A Move on Az first because he is super clueless.

Shadwell trying to exorcise Michael.

Newt not even being in The System. That's how much computers hate him.


	2. Marvel Cinematic Universe × Good Omens

**Imma ignore the entirety of IW and Endgame for this**

Loki is best friends with Crowley (misundrestood chaotic snake bros!) and they share the stories of their Traumatic Past with each other.

Aziraphale is the first person ever to actually sit down and help Steve (and later Bucky as well) catch up on everything he missed. Crowley helps too when Azi trails off too much, but the boys actually enjoy listening to the tiny details that the demon rolls his eyes at. It makes the stories feel much more real.

Wanda and Anathema hit it off super well (witch sisters!), making Newt feel a little jealous.

Tony tries to (hopelessly) teach Newt to do some basic computer stuff, but after an incident involving Friday's server and a soggy Earl Gray teabag, he gives up.

Pepper immediately bonds with Natasha, becoming even scarier than before after spending some time keeping her company while training.

Wensleydale sneaks into Bruce's lab and almost gives him a heart attack, but after he realises that the poor boy was just curious, he hesitantly shows him around while he rambles about comic books.

Peter introduces the Them to the Spidey gang and they become best friends.

MJ shows Pepper some trivia about her favourite murders and she becomes evEN SCARIER SOMEONE PLEASE TAKE THIS CHILD AWAY FROM HERE, screams Tony as he hides Morgan behind his back.

Ned is really intimidated by Adam at first, but soon he finds out that he is also a huge nerd and loves sci-fi so they become really close.

Peter shows Crowley the Snek video (you KNOW which one), to which the demon only sighs in exaspearation. He attempts to adopt the boy (we all know that this moron has a soft spot for kids) and Tony beats him with a broom when he finds out.

Newt kind of... turns Vision off. Tony cries. He has never seen such a disaster of a human being.

Dog, for some reason, gets really attached to Thor, which pisses off Rocket since there's something about that weird thing that he can't quite put his finger on. He is also drawn to Adam and even lets the boy pet him, confusing everyone present.

Azi tries to impress Stephen with his magic tricks and when it doesn't work, Crows shows up with some real convoluted demon magic, freaking the poor man out.

On the other hand, Anathema's sweet curiosity absolutely charms (pun intended) Stephen. He agrees to show her some basic stuff and is surprised to find Agnes Nutter in one of his books. Anathema is as shocked as he is.

Clint trolls the shit out of Shadwell. Scott helps him.

Mantis takes it as her responsibility to make the Ineffable Idiots realise their undying love for each other. She tries to be subtle, but it only works on Aziraphale since he is Totally Clueless. As is Crowley, but even he can decipher the bug lady's hints. He blushes and one time, he turns into a snake out of embarrassment.

Groot attempts to befriend Dog. He succeeds.

Pepper and Pepper cause a whole lot of confusion.

Loki forms a strange bond with Madame Tracy since she reminds him of Frigga despite NOT being able to do magic like she says. She calls him a "dear boy" and makes him tea. Loki smiles at her softly and laughs his butt off when Thor tries to achieve the same but gets rejected.

Azi and Scott show each other their magic tricks. The angel is happy to finally have someone to share this interest with. (Looking at you, Crowley!)

One time, Drax unknowingly picks up snake Crowley up to befriend him (he likes snakes ok) and the demon is too embarrassed to change back, so he patiently waits for someone (Aziraphale) to save him.

Crowley meets Killgrave and chaos ensues.


End file.
